Hearts
by reddiablo
Summary: How does it take to work through the stages of grief when you have eternity?


Every single year a heart is delivered to the doorstep of each of Bonnie's friends. A heart of someone's they cared about. Someone they had shown some interest to over that year. A heart on her birthday, a heart on Valentine 's Day, a heart on Christmas, and their anniversary. The anniversary had its own twist.

Each year that past another one was added. Elena slept on the steps of her house this year tired of running from him. She had gotten married and had a child while on the run from him. She had spent so much of her life paying for breathing that she needed to take a stand. Maybe this would be the year he would listen to reason.

The gush of wind woke her up to see the menacing face of Kol. He cocked his head as a smile began to form on his face. Elena's eyes widened as he took another step forward.

"So you couldn't live without my face after all" He chuckled. In his hands was a box too small for this day. He placed the box down before speeding up to her. His face dangled a few inches from hers as if they were intimate lovers.

"I have seen your face so many times but I guess you have always missed mine" Kol snarled at her.  
>"She wouldn't…." before Elena could finish the sentence she found herself flung off her front stoop.<p>

The pain shot through her body and she found it difficult to move. Suddenly she felt added weight on her spine pushing her further into the ground. Kol's foot began to slowly add pressure as he stood above her.

"Scum like you, don't have the right to even mention her."

"I was her friend, we were all her friends." Elena cried into the ground. She feared for her child and husband's life that hid in their house.

"She didn't want me to kill you. She never mentioned anything else" Kol ripped up Elena from the lawn. Elena began to black out as he spoke again. "Don't you forget that"

A spell to save her friends from his brother once and for all that destroyed the last piece of humanity in Kol. A secret affair no one had known about until it was too late or perhaps they would have realized how much she would be missed. She had used all of her magic to kill Klaus once and for all in the process killing her. A wasted effort for all involved because of the aftermath.

At the brink of death she made him promise not to kill them. In his grief he had agreed but he couldn't change who he was. He had made her a promise too….to make her wish she never left him.

Klaus was dead but his siblings still lived. She had probably saved his life out of her love for him he often thought. She was always so naive and he loved her for that. Kol with the help of Rebekah set Mystic Falls ablaze a week later. As he watched the flame burn away any remnants of the life Bonnie once had, he felt no relief from the pain of losing her. The rain afterwards that revealed the bodies in the debris did not make him feel whole or invoke much feeling.

He prevented the death of all that she had called "close friends" all others were subject to his wrath. A heart for all the days they would miss together was his offering to her. The only thing he was ashamed of was breaking his promise once. He had killed Jeremy the third year after her death. Jeremy had stood defiantly in front of him when he had killed his uncle's family for the 3 hearts. Kol listened to the barrage of insults with mild amusement until the relationship of the two was brought up. His hands found themselves slowly crushing away the life of the man who called himself "Bonnie's one true love".

Elena woke up on her porch again with Kol sitting beside her. "She loved you all and you let her die" Kol mumbled out loud as a single tear went down his cheek.

"Please stop Kol, you are destroying her memory" Elena groaned out.

"Maybe I will….one day" Kol said as he stood up. "It's our 10th anniversary so I did something nice this year". He could still see her smiling face when he had taken her out of town on their first date.

Kol began to slowly wander away before his mask began to fall away. Elena pulled herself together enough to open the box he had left. Her heart began to pound as she slowly opened the gift wrapped box. When she opened it she was utterly surprised.

It was empty.

"Thank you!" She yelled at the slowly distancing figure.

"See I'm not a monster._ I only did two this year_" he said whimsically before he strode down the street.

You shouldn't have left me alone, Bonnie.


End file.
